I U ?
by n4na
Summary: kumpulan ficlet dan drabble dengan sang diva berambut teal kesayangan kita dan si karakter laki-laki vocaloid maniak es krim. beragam kisah cinta, persahabatan dan kekeluargaan. cover isn't mine. mind to RnR? #04
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**I + U**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_**01. Klepto**_

* * *

Gadis dengan surai rambut berwarna _teal _dengan tatanan rambut _twintail _yang menjuntai hingga pahanya itu kini tengah menatap seorang pria dengan syal melilit dilehernya yang terlihat begitu kebingungan dan mondar-mandir sedaritadi di hadapannya. Miku yang mulai gerah pun langsung menggertak _Sensei_nya tersebut.

"Shion-_Sensei_, apa yang kau cari sih? Kalau kau mondar-mandir di depanku terus bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan ulangan susulanku dengan cepat?!"

Lelaki bersurai biru gelap yang dipanggil Shion-_Sensei _itu pun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap siswi yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya dengan nada kurang sopan tersebut. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Ano … Aku mencari spidolku. Apa kau melihatnya, Hatsune-_san_?"

Miku pun menepuk jidatnya sambil mengeram frustasi.

"Spidolmu sedaritadi berada di depan mejaku! Kau sendiri 'kan yang meletakkannya di sana, Shion-_Sensei_?"

Kedengarannya nada bicara gadis dengan iris berwarna _torquise _itu begitu dipaksakan, seperti tengah menahan amarah. Lelaki yang sepertinya menyadari keteledorannya itu pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe. Ternyata begitu. Dan bolpoinku, Hatsune-_san._ Apa kau tahu ada dimana?"

Miku langsung melakukan _headbang _di atas mejanya sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Bolpoinmu tadi kau pinjamkan padaku karena tinta bolpoinku habis, Shion-_Sensei_," ujar Miku dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Sang sensei mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan mulut yang membulat.

"Ya ampun, kenapa sedaritadi barang-barang yang kucari ada padamu sih? Kau klepto ya?"

_Jdeeerr!_

Perkataan tidak logis nan aneh yang meluncur dari bibir _Sensei _matematikanya itu pun sukses membuat gadis bernama lengkap Miku Hatsune itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kertas ulangannya yang bahkan setengahnya saja belum terisi dengan kasar di atas meja sang _Sensei._ Tak lupa dengan si spidol dan bolpoin yang menjadi akar permasalahnya.

Duuuuhh, masa orang sebodoh ini adalah _Sensei_, sih?

"Dengar ya, Kaito Shion-_Sensei_, aku ini **bukan **klepto! Nih, kukembalikan barang-barangmu yang kau pinjamkan padamu! Aku permisi!"

Dengan kesal Miku langsung kembali menuju mejanya dan membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Dengan asal ia memasukkan alat-alat tulis itu dalam tasnya, dan menenteng tas itu pada bahunya. Namun baru saja Miku akan membuka pintu kelasnya, suara sang _Sensei_ menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hatsune-_san_, masih ada satu hal lagi yang kau curi dariku."

Aaargghh, apa lagi sih?!

Miku hanya bisa mengelus dadanya berulang kali sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Sabar Miku, sabar!

"Apa lagi Shion-_Sensei_?

"Hatiku, kau mencuri hatiku."

Dan Miku pun langsung membeku di tempat dengan kedua mata yang kini terbelalak lebar dan mulut yang membulat sempurna. Sementara lelaki bernama Kaito itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal―lagi―dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Yang tadi itu, pernyataan cinta?

* * *

Gara2 nonton OVJ pas entah-itu-siapa menyebutkan kata klepto membuatku jadi terinspirasi bikin fic ini ( entah nunung atau sule, saya lupa )

Jadi rencananya saya akan buat kumpulan ficlet dan drabble yang berisikan tentang kisah Miku dan Kaito. Bisa romance, humor, friendship atau family. Tergantung kepala saya sih bakal membuat ide yang seperti apa.

Akhir kata, mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**I + U**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_**02. Tidak Habis-Habis**_

* * *

Siang hari yang amat sangatlah panas.

Seperti biasanya, tak peduli cuaca panas ataupun dingin, si lelaki berambut kebiruan yang kita kenal sebagai Kaito Shion itu selalu melahap es krimnya dengan wajah gembira. Dan kau bisa melihat pemandangan itu di setiap kesempatan saat bertemu dengannya.

Dan hal itu membuat sang kekasih, Miku Hatsune, merasa muak.

Bukannya ia tidak bisa menerima kegemaran kekasihnya itu. hanya saja …

Masa' ia dinomorduakan oleh si es krim?

Bukannya ia cemburu, hanya saja 'kan ia juga butuh perhatian …

Walaupun ia dan Kaito sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan, namun mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih! Yah, seperti kencan dan semacamnya.

Malahan Kaito lebih memikirkan es krimnya yang hilang secara misterius dari _frezzer _kulkasnya seminggu yang lalu daripada mengucapkan _monthsary_ tiga bulan mereka.

…_._

Oke, mungkin ia cemburu pada benda berwarna warni dengan rasa dingin dan manis yang selalu setia berada dalam mulut-penuh-bekas-es-krim seorang Kaito Shion itu.

….

Dan hari inilah finalnya! Ia, Miku Hatsune, akan menanyakan kepastian Kaito pada hubungan mereka!

"Kaito, apakah ada yang lebih menarik dari es krim dimulutmu itu?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kaito itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _cup _besar berisi es krim rasa coklat ditangannya ke arah sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri di belakang sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Lelaki itu memberikan senyum manis yang selalu sukses membuat hati Miku meleleh seperti es krim.

"… Ada …"

Kedua bola mata _torquise_ Miku langsung berbinar. "Apa?"

"Es krim rasa _vanilla_. Favoritku."

_JDER!_

Miku langsung menundukkan kepala dan menyandarkannya pada sofa―menahan kekesalan. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal _uniknya itu menghela nafas panjang.

Sabar Miku, sabar.

"Apa yang lebih menarik dari es krim _vanilla_ bagimu?"

Miku kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si lawan bicara yang terlihat tengah berpikir dengan es krim yang tak henti ia makan.

"… Ada …"

Kedua bola mata Miku kembali berbinar. Pasti aku―pikirnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Es krim _vanilla_ yang lainnya."

_DOEENG!_

Miku yang berusaha menahan kekesalannya hanya bisa melakukan _headbang _berkali-kali pada sofa yang berada di depannya. Yang benar saja!

Cukup sudah, sudah cukup. Hubungan seperti ini tidak ada gunanya! Sudah cukup pengorbanannya selama ini yang membiarkan Kaito berselingkuh dengan es krim-es krimnya! (?)

"Kaito _no baka_! Hanya es krim saja yang ada dipikiranmu ya?! Lalu aku ini apa bagimu?!"

Miku yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi langsung menyemprot Kaito yang kini tersedak karena mendengar teriakan Miku yang tiba-tiba ditelinganya saat ia sedang menikmati si es krim yang memulai meleleh.

Kaito pun menatap bingung gadis di sampingnya dengan iris _torquise _yang kini berkaca-kaca. Si lelaki hanya memberikan senyuman lembut.

Tangannya yang bebas pun meraih pipi Miku yang memerah kesal, namun tangan itu segera ditepis oleh sang gadis.

"Jangan sentuh aku_ baka_! Aku benci padamu!"

Dengan kesal Miku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah, gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Bunyi dentingan sendok perak yang terjatuh pun terdengar.

"Dengarkan aku, Miku …."

Miku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sang pria. Namun sepertinya gagal―mengingat pegangan Kaito sepertinya terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan.

"Aku memang mencintai es krim, namun setelah habis aku pasti akan mencari es krim yang lain. Tapi kalau kamu, aku mencintai kamu tidak akan habis-habis. Dan tidak ada Miku selain kamu. Kamu itu segalanya bagiku tahu!"

Miku membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tapi walaupun begitu Kaito dapat melihat gadis berambut _teal _itu tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya―kebiasaan sang kekasih ketika sedang ngambek.

"Kau sedang mencoba menggodaku ya?"

Kaito yang mendengar jawaban sang kekasih pun tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Miku―menghantarkan sang gadis berambut _teal _itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh kok!"

Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir gadis yang kini membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Dan dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat es krim berwarna coklat yang kini terlihat mulai meleleh di atas lantai―bersamaan dengan sendok dan _cup_nya.

Ternyata bagi Kaito Shion, seorang Miku Hatsune itu lebih berharga dari es krim yang amat ia sukai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**I + U**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_**03. Melindungimu**_

* * *

Siang itu mentari tengah bersinar cerah. Dapat terdengar suara cicitan burung kenari yang terbang bebas di sana. Dan dapat terlihat hiruk pikuk anak-anak manis dengan gigi-gigi mereka yang ompong dan mata yang menyipit tengah tertawa-tawa sambil bermain dengan kawannya yang lain.

Pemandangan yang akan selalu kau temui di Crypton Kindergarden itu.

Namun lain halnya dengan seorang anak manis yang tengah dikepung oleh teman-temannya. gadis dengan rambut model _twintail _itu merengut kesal sambil menatap 'kawan-kawan'nya yang memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis kecil itu memegang erat boneka kelincinya ketika salah satu dari'kawan'nya itu mendekat.

"Berikan bonekamu pada kami, maka kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

_Bullying. _Meskipun dalam umur sebelia ini, ternyata ada juga anak-anak yang tidak sepenuhnya suci. Tapi herannya, tidak ada orang dewasa yang menyadari bahkan menghentikan tindakan tercela ini.

Si gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal_nya ini pun bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan yang mempererat cengkeramannya pada si boneka yang malang.

"Tidak akan! Usako-_chan_ itu temanku!"

"Oh kamu berani melawan ya? Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus memakai cara kekerasan! Teman-teman, pegang dia!"

Si lelaki dengan tubuh buntal yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan anak-anak bertubuh besar itu pun mengomandokan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum jahat. Namun baru saja gadis kecil itu diserbu, sebuah suara _cempreng _menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Hentikan!"

Pandangan anak-anak nakal itu pun teralihkan pada sosok pemuda berusia 5 tahunan yang tengah berdiri di atas patuh kuda di dekat sana. Rambut kebiruannya ditempa sinar mentari. Syal yang ia kenakan pun berkibar-kibar karena ditiup angin. Anak lelaki itu pun memberikan senyuman angkuh kepada anak-anak lelaki bertubuh besar di depannya.

"Beraninya sama anak cewek! Sini, lawan aku!" tantangnya.

Mendengar tantangan itu membuat anak-anak nakal tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Si pemimpin bertubuh paling besar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah si penantang.

"Baik! Teman-teman, serang dia!"

Tanpa aba-aba, gerombolan anak-anak itu pun langsung menyerbu si anak berambut biru tanpa aba-aba. Gadis kecil dengan rambut _teal_nya itu pun terbelalak melihat aksi heroik di depannya.

Namun bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya tercengang.

Yang membuatnya tercengang adalah si penolong yang tengah dikeroyok tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan. Jelas sekali terlihat raut kesakitan dari wajahnya ketika anak-anak nakal itu menyerangnya.

Pemandangan di depannya itu membuat iris _turquoise_nya berkilat marah. Dengan kasar, ia hempaskan boneka kelincinya yang tidak bersalah pada tanah berpasir. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal erat, dan ia mulai melangkah dengan pijakan yang keras.

"Kalian! Jangan sakiti dia! Lawan kalian adalah aku!"

Dan pada detik berikutnya, suara pukulan keras pun terdengar di sana―mengalihkan pandangan seluruh orang yang berada pada taman sekolah itu.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang lukamu sudah Bu Guru obati, jangan menangis lagi ya."

Suara isakan kecil masih terdengar jelas ketika sang Guru meninggalkan dua sosok anak kecil yang tengah terduduk dalam ruangan UKS sekolah mereka. Si gadis yang hanya mendapat sedikit luka pun melipat tangannya sambil cemberut.

"Makanya, tidak usah menolongku. Aku bisa kok melawan mereka sendiri!"

Ucapan gadis manis itu bukannya mampu meredakan tangisan anak lelaki di sampingnya, justru malah menambah keras isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mau tidak mau si gadis kecil menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa pengang.

"Aduh jangan nangis _dong_! Masa' gitu _aja_ cengeng sih?" ujarnya galak. Tapi si anak lelaki dengan rambut kebiruannya itu tidak kunjung menghentikan isakannya.

Gadis manis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia pun merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil setangkai _lollipop _rasa _vanilla_ kesukaannya yang berada di sana.

"Ini buatmu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi!"

Si anak lelaki mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan gadis manis yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya sambil memegang lollipop dengan kepala yang ditolehkan ke arah lain. Wajah gadis itu mengerucut, merasa tidak rela memberikan permen yang sengaja ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, isakan itu pun terhenti―digantikan oleh senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah penuh plester dan lebam anak lelaki itu. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di sana, dengan kedua mata dan hidung yang memerah dan agak membengkak. Ah meskipun begitu, ia terlihat jadi amat manis.

"Makasih. Tapi aku ga menerima imbalan kok, aku 'kan hanya menjalankan tugasku."

Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak aneh di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut membentuk lengkungan pada keningnya.

"Tugas?"

"Iya tugas. Tugasku sebagai lelaki untuk melindungi perempuan!"

Gadis kecil itu pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Belum ada anak lelaki yang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya …..

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang dilindungi oleh anak perempuan ya. Hahaha, aku memang ga keren!" lanjut si anak lelaki sambil tertawa garing. Mendengarnya membuat si gadis kecil merasa jengah juga.

"_Ngga_ kok! Bagiku, kamu sangat keren!" ucap si gadis spontan. Si anak lelaki yang mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari gadis manis di depannya hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kok!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah itu hingga mulut mungil si anak lelaki mulai terbuka lagi.

"Aku Kaito Shion, kau siapa?"

"Miku, Miku Hatsune."

Si anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kaito itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Miku dengan keyakinan dalam sanubarinya.

"Baiklah. Aku, Kaito Shion, mulai hari ini akan tumbuh jadi lelaki yang kuat. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku lah yang akan melindungi Miku Hatsune-chan!"

Gadis manis bernama Miku itu pun mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menatap sosok pahlawan di depannya dengan pandangan takjub. Perlahan senyum pun merekah dari bibirnya.

"Janji?"

Jari kelingking Miku terjulur pada Kaito. Dan Kaito pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan mantap sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku janji!"

Pada hari itu terikhrarlah sebuah janji antara Miku dan Kaito, bahwa Kaito akan selalu melindungi Miku sampai kapanpun.

Sampai kapanpun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

**I + U**

**By: taintedIris**

_**04. Ya atau Tidak**_

* * *

Bukan kepalang kesalnya gadis bernama Miku Hatsune saat momen makan siang berharganya saat ini tengah diganggu oleh sesosok lelaki berambut biru gelapnya yang sedaritadi memandanginya lengkap dengan seringai seksi―ralat menyebalkan―nya yang menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Gadis cantik berambut super panjang itu pun melayangkan _deathglare_―yang seperti biasa tidak akan mempan―kepada si pria.

"Bisa _ga _sih kamu nyari _cewek_ lain buat kamu goda, Shion-_San_?" tanyanya ketus.

Lelaki dengan nama lengkap Shion Kaito itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seringai yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Engga_. Bagi aku, _cuma_ kamu _cewek_ satu-satunya, Miku-_Hime_."

Yaikkss!

Bulu kuduk disepanjang lengan gadis dengan rambut _teal-_nya itu langsung meremang mendengar kata '_Hime_' yang disisipkan pada namanya. Kembali ia mendengus kesal.

"_Cih_! Jangan harap aku akan termakan rayuanmu!"

Kaito terduduk temangu menatap gadis yang ia taksir dengan raut wajah sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian, raut wajah itu berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kembali seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang amat menawan bagi _fans_-nya.

"Begitu ya … Apa kau menganggap aku _playboy_?"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Kaito dengan raut wajah kesal. Kepalanya langsung terangguk.

"Ya."

"Jadi, aku menyebalkan?"

"Ya."

"Apa aku selalu mengganggumu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tidak senang aku selalu berada disampingmu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu saja ya―eeeeh m―maksudku―" ujar Miku tergagap. Semburat merah kini terlihat jelas pada kedua pipinya yang tembam. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya karena asal saja menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan cowok rese di depannya.

Sementara seringai pada wajah Kaito terlihat semakin lebar. Lelaki itu kini terlihat seperti kucing _Cheshire_!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, nanti kutunggu sepulang sekolah ya―"

Belum selesai lelaki itu berbicara, lengan kekarnya langsung menarik tubuh Miku mendekatinya. Bibirnya yang tipis dengan lembut dan begitu menggoda menyapu lembut daun telinga Miku.

"―Miku-_koi_."

Dengan santai Kaito meninggalkan gadis yang kini terbujur kaku pada posisi berdirinya sambil memegangi telinganya yang memerah. Mulut gadis itu terbuka begitu lebar sekarang.

"S―Shion, ini tidak seperti yang kau―AARRRRGGHH! Beraninya kau membodohiku!"

―Membiarkan si gadis berteriak frustasi pada udara di depannya.

* * *

haihai semuanyaaaa *digebukin gara2 baru nongol*

maap ya aku update lama banget, lagi sibuk sih *ngeles* abis itu aku kena WB parah. yauda deh ga update2 *digeplak*

oh ya buat yang masih bingung, fic ini kumpulan ficlet MiKaito :) tiap chapter ga bakal berkaitan, hehehe.

akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
